Traditionally, report generation is a tedious and difficult process in part of software development. Most of the time, the System Integrator (S.I.) engineer has to develop a layout for the viewing screen, link the data source to the viewing screen, and then develop a printing template, and associate the template with the data source to the printout. This printing template creation step is an error prone step, whereby the S.I. engineer may accidentally link the data source (or data variable or tag) wrongly, as the engineer will not be able to review the content of the linked data source before it is printed.
Even if these two steps were completed without any errors, the S.I. engineer will have to further develop the interface for file saving to save the report and file opening for retrieving previously saved reports, and not to mention the interface for exporting the saved reports into another file format.